User talk:Josh-Son Of Hyperion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Josh-Son Of Hyperion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kakki10 (Talk) 14:04, February 15, 2011 Welcome to the wiki. And it is ok to start a new page for your stories. They do not have to be posted as part of your user page. No problem with keeping everything there if you want. Just making sure you know you have options. Feel free to ask if you have any questions. LongClawTiger 16:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! That's no problem! We don't have strict rules like that on here. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 01:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Love your story! so original. People are doing romance now. XP. -❤PiperMclean hey Josh can I use your character?I'm Kari you probably heard of me from Guywithafedora.I have a story about kari after the Prince of Time-The Quest on night..And she tries to remember her former boyfriend..and I think that you are the perfect guy do I have permission on using Josh?Karikamiya 08:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) yah the one and only.You're going to be the Romeo of the story right?The Prince of Time?Karikamiya 08:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm a tomboy and 5 foot 1 and 1/2 inches where are we going to date Romeo?Karikamiya 08:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) hey read this..Party??? Demetra caught us dating...What should we do?Karikamiya 09:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know...Kari doesn't even remember you..what if during the Prince of Time you like... die? Karikamiya 09:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No I mean after that like during the war....Karikamiya 09:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I would really want to know more about you ..could you send me links to Josh's stories?Karikamiya 09:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) so you wont die huh? You'll make an appearance on my story.. but I won't remember youKarikamiya 09:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you write a P.O.V. on my story?Someone very Special(I change the title..)Karikamiya 09:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yah,she asked Nyx to remove her memories of her stay at camp half blood before going back to her father.Karikamiya 09:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) your point of view.It's like this you saw me walking towards the party and you followed me there and saw me like cry while huging someone else.and the stuff..Karikamiya 10:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Someone very Special yah that's fine..though I thought you'll hug her or something..Karikamiya 10:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) hey Josh where do you live out of curiousity thats why..I live in Philippines really close right?most of the people here live in US..so most of them are asleep except us I guess..Karikamiya 10:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yah checked it.and read it..I love it so I really wish to continue it.If you want to know about Kari more read The Quest on Night Series..bye Romeo I'm off to read your stories..Karikamiya 11:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey isn't it Goode high School not Yancy? on Josh chapter 10-12,Percy was kicked out of Yancy on the Lightning Thief.Karikamiya 12:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Face Your Manga...well at least thats what Sally told me.Karikamiya 13:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm currently reading about Adam,the quest to find your mom..I stop reading the thing about Josh but I'll go back on it later.Are you reading my stories?Karikamiya 13:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you have time you should go here I think you are a great aunthor.Karikamiya 08:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC)creativityunleashed.wikia.co hey Josh want me to create a picture of Josh for you?Karikamiya 09:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's the golden formKarikamiya 09:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry got the wrong eyes wait..I'll make another oneKarikamiya 09:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Here the real golden form..I'll make the silverform in lunaii...Karikamiya 09:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey want to make a collab?Karikamiya 09:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) a collab is story written by two or more people like The Prince of Time.How about we write a story about Adam your other character with Macky?She's a daughter of Apollo.Here's the silver form...